mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Reina Tanaka
(Tanaka Reina) | Alias = | Born = | Died = | Origin = Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan | Genre = J-pop | Occupation = Singer | Years_active = 2003–present | Label = Zetima, Piccolo Town | Associated_acts = Morning Musume, Aa!, Otomegumi, H.P. All Stars, Elegies, High-King | URL = Hello! Project.com }} is one of the sixth generation members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to distinguish her from the Japanese actress Rena Tanaka, whose name is spelt using the same kanji (though with a slightly different reading), who is similarly from Fukuoka Prefecture. Biography Tanaka auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume's 5th Generation in 2001 and passed, but had to leave the training camp when it was found that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with members Eri Kamei and Sayumi Michishige, making Tanaka the only member who auditioned twice to get in. She then provided the main vocals for the single Shabondama, making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. She was featured in two solo versions of Memory Seishun no Hikari on a fan club release CD. In 2003, Tanaka was chosen as a member of new unit Aa!, along with Miyabi Natsuyaki and Airi Suzuki, two Hello! Project Kids. They released one single, "First Kiss", before going on an indefinite hiatus. The group reformed in 2009, only this time without Tanaka, as she was already in the group High-King. Her place in the group was instead taken by Hello! Pro Egg member Akari Saho. On March 28, 2008, it was announced that Tanaka would be taking on the voice acting role of Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6, 2008. In 2008, Tanaka became the leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King. It was revealed in late 2009 that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaitō Reinya ("Phantom Thief Reinya"). The main character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 8, 2010. Releases Photobooks } || July 15, 2003 || Kadokawa Shoten || ISBN 4-04-894251-4 || Photobook with Eri Kamei and Sayumi Michishige. |- | 1 || || November 11, 2004 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2834-1 || First solo photobook. |- | 2 || || October 15, 2005 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2890-2 || Second solo photobook. |- | 3 || || May 10, 2006 || Wani Books || ISBN 4-8470-2932-1 || Third solo photobook. |- | 4 || || February 1, 2007 || Kadokawa Shoten || ISBN 4-0489-4483-5 || Fourth solo photobook. Photographed in Hawaii. |- | 5 || || September 27, 2007 || Wani Books || ISBN 978-4847040412 || Fifth Solo photobook. |- | – || || February 27, 2008 || Wani Books || ISBN 978-4847040672 || Compilation Photobook. |- | 6 || || October 25, 2008 || Wani Books || ISBN 978-4847041297 || Sixth Solo photobook. |} DVDs * * Real Challenge!! (Released October 2008) Acts Movies * Musicals * * – As Stepsister Joy TV shows All shows listed were broadcast by the TV Tokyo Corporation, with the exception of Reinya Kaitō, which was aired on ANN's KBC TV channel. Radio } || April 18, 2005 || April 29, 2005 ||rowspan="2"| TBC Radio |- | May 16, 2005 || April 27, 2005 |- | || June 26, 2005 || September 22, 2008 || ABC Radio |- | ''Five Stars || October 3, 2007 || Ongoing || InterFM |} References External links * Official blog * Official Hello! Project profile * Kpopwiki:Reina Tanaka Category:1989 births Category:Aa! members Category:Elegies members Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese radio personalities Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:Morning Musume members Category:People from Fukuoka (city) ar:رينا تاناكا ca:Reina Tanaka de:Reina Tanaka es:Reina Tanaka fr:Reina Tanaka ko:다나카 레이나 id:Reina Tanaka ms:Tanaka Reina ja:田中れいな pl:Reina Tanaka pt:Reina Tanaka ru:Танака, Рэйна simple:Reina Tanaka fi:Reina Tanaka sv:Reina Tanaka th:เรนะ ทานากะ zh:田中麗奈 (早安少女組)